Fusion des mondes
by Viday
Summary: Suite de "Entre deux mondes", 5 ans après leur combat lors des grands jeux magiques. Mark n'accepte toujours pas ses sentiments pour Wendy. Mais une menace sans précédents venant d'outre monde va le forcer à se surpasser pour elle et faire ainsi face aux responsabilités qu'il avait fuit jusque là. Label SPPS !
1. Un retour compliqué

_Salut à tous ! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous retrouve ici pour faire partager la suite de ma première fanfiction sur Fairy Tail "Fusion des mondes". Cette histoire prend donc place 5 ans après les évènements raconté dans "Entre deux mondes" qui vous pouvez retrouvé en parcourant mon profil !  
_

_Aux nouveau, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. A ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je vous fait un grand coucou ! En espérant que vous allez apprécier cette suite._

_D'emblée je tiens à remercier Mavel Finningan pour son rôle de conseillère et de bêta, et de supporter mes jérémiades !_

_Je ne dis plus rien et je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire. A tout à l'heure à la fin du chapitre !_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiro Mashima. Néanmoins,le personnage de Mark, et d'autres qui feront leur apparition sont de ma création.

* * *

_**FUSION DES MONDES.**_

_**Chapitre n°1 : Un retour compliqué.**_

Le soleil. La chaleur. L'été. Lucy ne supportait plus la simple pensée de ces mots qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son martyre. L'air chaud et quasi oppressant de Magnolia mettait tout son être au supplice. La jeune femme qui pourtant savait autrefois apprécier les bienfaits des rayons de soleils qui illuminaient la ville en cette période de l'année, ne les supportait simplement pas en ce jour.  
Heureusement, l'imposant chapeau de paille qui trônait sur sa tête atténuait quelque peu son calvaire en la protégeant de ces aveuglantes agressions. Le ruban bleu entrelacé au sommet de son couvre-chef restait désespérément inerte. L'absence de quelconques courants d'air n'aidait pas à rafraîchir cette brulante atmosphère. Presque instinctivement, elle pensa à un certain mage de glace dont la présence n'aurait pas été de trop avec cette fournaise. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'elle le trouverait chez lui, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire plein de nostalgie. Le bon vieux temps…  
Habillé d'une longue robe beige et ample lui tombait juste au-dessus des genoux, Lucy se rappela la raison supposé pour laquelle elle ne supportait pas cette canicule, en posant une main sur son ventre bedonnant.  
Ce qui rendait la jeune Heartfillia particulièrement sensible à cette chaleur, c'était l'heureux évènement qu'elle attendait depuis cinq mois et qui s'agitait en elle. La seule chaleur qu'elle aimait ressentir désormais, c'était celle qui émanait de l'Homme avec lequel elle avait conçu ce futur petit être impatient de découvrir le monde. Cette Homme ne pouvait répondre qu'au nom Natsu Dragneel.

Qui aurait cru que le bouillant et immature mage de feu de Fairy Tail puisse un jour devenir père ? Personne. Pas même la première concernée par cette nouvelle qui fut de loin la plus surprise par cette étonnante nouvelle. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis le retour de Fairy Tail au premier plan du royaume de Fiore. Cinq années. Cinq ans que la guilde de Magnolia rayonnait sur le toit du royaume, et énormément de choses avait évolué au sein de la guilde la plus loufoque du royaume.  
Maintenant âgée de 22 ans, la Lucy n'était plus vraiment la même. Plus posée, plus calme, et plus réfléchie qu'auparavant, la fille Heartfillia devenait de plus en plus gracieuse, au point de rappeler sa mère à ceux qui l'avait connu. Ses longues boucles d'or lui retombaient désormais sur les épaules en lui donnait un air légèrement plus raffiné.

Sur le chemin de son appartement, Lucy se remémorait en souriant les complaintes de Mirajane et les disputes de Polyussica, de chez qui elle revenait avec la blanche. La vieille soigneuse s'occupait de la future maman depuis le début de sa grossesse, et la blonde n'échappait pas aux remontrances de l'amie de Makarov. Mais c'était bien l'ainée des Strauss qui pressait le plus Lucy avec cette histoire, ne se gênant pas pour lui rappeler à chaque occasion avec sa malice désormais légendaire. Mais la mage stellaire savait que cette insistance était simplement le résultat de l'énorme attention que son amie lui accordait. Et surtout Mirajane savait de quoi elle parlait… _« Je ferai ce que tu veux Mira ! Promets-moi juste que ce ne sera pas Erza qui s'occupera de mon accouchement ! »_.  
Elle pouffa une nouvelle fois en se remémorant les différentes discussions qui n'en finissaient jamais avec son amie. Tellement afférée à fouiller dans ses souvenirs, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant chez elle. Rassurée, Lucy ouvrit sans tarder la porte en espérant trouver un peu d'air frais. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Oh ! Lucy-san, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt ! »

Elle fut accueillie par un autre rayon de soleil, mais celui était bien plus rafraîchissant que ceux qui l'avaient agressé pendant plusieurs minutes. Cette voix chaleureuse et revigorante appartenait à Wendy. La petite Dragon Slayer du ciel était devenue une séduisante jeune femme. Maintenant âgée de dix-sept ans, La bleue était surement celle qui, dans le groupe, avait le plus changé. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés pour rendre la jeune femme particulièrement attirante. Elle faisait maintenant la même taille que Lucy, et son corps s'était transformé au point qu'elle n'avait presque plus rien à envier à ses ainées de la guilde, question tours de poitrine …

« Oui ! J'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu avec Polyssica, c'était très rapide ! »

Lucy observa quelques instants la bleue qui s'attelait à terminer la vaisselle qu'elle nettoyait apparemment avant qu'elle ne fasse son apparition. Wendy avait attaché ses cheveux en longue que de cheval qui lui retombait jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel courte qui surmontait une longue paire de collants noires.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça, voyons… fit Lucy avec un sourire gêné.

— Et bien… Shine-chan dort depuis un petit moment maintenant, et je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire.

— Elle s'est déjà endormie ? »

Etonnée, Lucy se tourna vers le lit dans chambre, occupé par une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Une enfant avec de courts cheveux blancs se reposait paisiblement sur le confortable matelas, allongé sur le côté et un pouce dans la bouche en guise de tétine. Mignonne à en mourir, la petite fille haute comme trois pomme fit lâcher un léger couinement de bonheur de la part de Lucy pendant que Wendy admirait la scène en s'empêchant de rire.

« Elle est adorable, comme sa mère…

— Ah ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ressemblait à Laxus-san, elle a les mêmes yeux. se permit Wendy.

— Oui, mais ses cheveux, ce sont ceux de Mira ! rétorqua gentiment la blonde qui fit alors rire la Dragon Slayer.

— Je crois qu'on arrivera jamais à se mettre d'accord là-dessus ! »

Elles restèrent silencieuses pour observer l'enfant de Laxus et Mirajane. Shine Dreyar. Une adorable petite âgée d'à peine deux ans. Tout le monde à la guilde se disputait pour savoir duquel de ses parents la petite-fille de Makarov avait le plus hérité. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que le débat était serré. Personne ne réussissant à se mettre d'accord. Cette question avait même déclenché plusieurs bagarres, tempérament loufoque des membres oblige. En effet, les cheveux immaculés de la petite fille ne suffisaient pas à décréter la ressemblance avec sa mère. Le regard de Shine portait la même lueur que celle de son père au même âge. Bien heureusement, le caractère de cette enfant ressemblait à celui de sa tante, Lisanna.

« En tout cas, je te remercie de l'avoir gardé à ma place aujourd'hui ! dit Lucy en tournant à nouveau vers Wendy.

— Non non ! Ça me fait plaisir, au contraire ! rassura la jeune femme en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

— En plus tu as nettoyé l'appartement, constata la blonde en regardant autour d'elle. Tu aurais pu profiter du sommeil de Shine pour dormir un peu, tu as l'air un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps…

Le sourire de Wendy perdit quelque peu de son éclat à l'évocation de son état de fatigue.

— C'est que… J'ai un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil depuis quelques jours. avoua-t-elle sans hésiter.

— Wendy…

— J'ai entendu dire que la mission de Luxus s'était terminée. Ça veut dire qu'il va bientôt rentrer, lui aussi… »

Cette fois, son sourire disparut complètement pour laisser place à une expression presque amère sur le visage de la Dragon Slayer. L'ambiance s'en retrouva alourdie, Lucy se murant elle aussi dans un silence gêné.  
Il avait seulement fallut d'une simple évocation de son meilleur ami pour jeter un froid dans la pièce qui fit même frémir la petite Shine dans le lit de la constelationniste. Hésitante, Lucy tenta de réconforter son amie alors que cette dernière sentait comme un nœud se serrer dans sa gorge.

« J'ai… J'ai eu de ses nouvelles de la part d'Aki. Il va bien, il n'a pas été blessé.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. éluda Wendy en détournant le regard vers le sol.

— Je le sais bien, et mieux que quiconque. Mais avec son retour, tu vas pouvoir lui dire ce que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis sûre qu'il aura aussi des choses à te dire. » rassura Lucy.

Clairement mal à l'aise, Wendy ne répondit rien. Et Lucy arrivait parfaitement à comprendre sa peine. Cela faisait maintenant presque six mois que le rôle de grande sœur qu'elle tenait pour la Dragon Slayer s'était plus que jamais intensifié. Le début de cette période coïncidait avec le départ en mission de Laxus et Gajeel. Une mission dangereuse qui nécessitait la présence d'au moins deux mages de rang S. Un titre que le Dragon Slayer d'acier avait obtenu depuis maintenant trois ans sans grandes difficultés, tout comme Natsu et Grey.  
Laxus avait décidé de se passer des services de l'unité Raijin pour cette périlleuse mission. Et quelle ne fut pas la colère, et la peine, de Fried Justine lorsque le mage de foudre choisit Gajeel pour l'accompagner sur cette mission qui les ferait quitter les frontières de Fiore… Mais les membres de Fairy Tail furent encore plus surpris ensuite. Un jeune mage de l'air s'était joint au dernier moment à la mission, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, disparaissant du jour au lendemain.

D'un pas lourd et lent, Wendy alla s'agenouiller au chevet de Shine qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. En la voyant caresser mélancoliquement les boucles blanches de la petite Dreyar, les pensées de Lucy dérivèrent irrémédiablement vers son idiot de Meilleur ami :

_« Partir comme ça, sans donner de nouvelles et en la laissant seule… Mark, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »_

* * *

« Sérieusement les mecs, on pourrait pas juste se téléporter jusqu'à la guilde ? »

C'était dans un désert brulant et soufflant que trois hommes gravissaient les dunes de sable, le tout sous une chaleur étouffante, et enveloppés dans de longues capes blanches surmontées de capuches. Celui qui venait d'émettre cette plainte suivait difficilement ses deux compères, courbé par les puissants rayons de soleil qui agressaient sa peau mate. Devant, les forts et fiers Laxus Dreyar et Gajeel Redfox marchaient de manière imperturbable, tout en portant leurs sacs à dos bien chargés. Ils ne portaient même pas leurs capuches. Et si leurs visages étaient marqués par la sueur, leurs expressions concentrées et déterminées ne laissaient filtrer aucune fatigue ou gêne de leur part.

« Ferme-là un peu, le tanné. » grogna Gajeel.

Ces cinq années n'avaient pas beaucoup changé le Dragon Slayer d'acier. Gajeel avait toujours cette air bourru et sévère qui lui allait si bien. Ses cheveux étaient retenus au niveau du front par un bandana de couleur blanche. A côté de lui, Laxus n'avait même pas fait attention à ce petit accrochage entre ses deux partenaires. L'ainé du petit groupe venait de fêter ses vingt-huit ans, et son visage paraissait moins dur et renfrogné que dans le passé. Son collier de barbe finissait de donner au petit fils de Makarov un air bien plus mature qu'auparavant. Gêné par une mèche de cheveux lui cachant les yeux, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Ils avaient beaucoup trop poussé à goût, et même s'il ne disait rien, il était impatient que sa femme puisse y remédier…

« Laxus-san ! se plaignit encore le jeune homme encapuchonné derrière eux.

Il ne nous reste que quelques heures de marche avant d'attendre la frontière du pays de Ministrel. Tu as voulu venir avec nous sur cette mission, tu assumes jusqu'au bout.

Mais ! Tu ne veux pas revoir ta fille un peu plus tôt ? Et toi Gajeel, continua le métis. Lévy sera ravie ! »

Les deux chasseurs de dragon se retournèrent pour dévisager celui qui remplissait plus un rôle de boulet pour le moment. Mark Celler. Un jeune homme âgé de vingt-deux ans et membre de Fairy Tail en tant que mage contrôlant l'air. Ce dernier s'était redressé en consultant ses deux ainés d'un regard plein de malice. Les traits du terrien s'étaient à peine affirmés en cinq ans, le changement le plus notable était une barbe naissante dont il était fier. Malheureusement, il héritait de plus en plus de l'air espiègle de son père, ce qui avait le don d'agacer son monde. Et plus particulièrement sa meilleure amie Lucy, pour ne citer qu'elle. Sa touffe de cheveux sombre et bouclée qu'il n'avait pas pu coiffer durant ces six mois n'aidait pas vraiment son expression quelque peu moqueuse.  
Le dévisageant de haut, Gajeel se contenta de lâcher un « hmpf ! » de dédain tandis que Laxus se fendit d'un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Je savais que tu allais me sortir un truc dans ce genre.

— J'avoue que je ne suis pas étonné non plus. renchérit Gajeel

— H-hein ? bégaya Mark qui ne s'attendait pas à ces réactions.

— Mah… C'est vrai que j'ai envie de voir ma fille. avoua Laxus en frottant sa nuque et en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le sourire narquois de Mark disparut alors. C'était beaucoup trop facile.

« En plus, je sûr qu'Aki, Lucy et surtout Wendy seront impatiente de te revoir… » lâcha le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

Gajeel se fendit d'un rictus en voyant Mark déglutir devant eux. Les gouttes de sueur qui se mirent à perler de plus belle sur son visage était plus dues à la l'angoisse de se retrouver face à sa grande sœur et sa meilleure amie qu'à la chaleur étouffante qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un simple détail.

« Tu as l'air aussi pressé qu'elle ! » lâcha Gajeel avant de finalement se laisser aller en éclatant de rire.

Sans même répondre, le mage d'air pressa le pas pour passer devant eux. Il avait miraculeusement retrouvé toute son énergie, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Laxus qui continua de l'observer marcher à toute vitesse devant eux à côté d'un Gajeel qui avait déjà retrouvé son sérieux.

« Il a beaucoup grandi, observa le blond. Mais il a encore des progrès à faire sur ce point là.

— Tu peux me le dire, nargua Gajeel. Sa proposition t'as bien intéressé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Ce désert commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer… soupira le petit-fils de Makarov. Mais il faut que Mark assume ce qu'il a fait. Quitter la guilde pour nous suivre comme ça, c'était lâche.

— Mouais, en tout cas, c'est pas nous qui allons nous en plaindre. Sa présence avec nous a été plus qu'utile.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, je parle pour la gamine a qui il a forcément brisé le cœur en se barrant comme ça.

— Oh… Depuis quand es tu devenu si sentimental ? se moqua Gajeel.

— J'ai une femme et une fille, ta question n'a pas vraiment de sens. Monsieur « McGarden »

— Tch ! »

Satisfait d'avoir rabattu le caquet du metalleux. Laxus resta silencieux en continuant d'observer Mark marcher devant eux. Le pas de l'ex-terrien était devenu plus lourd. Mais ce n'était pas du à la fatigue ou à la chaleur cette fois. Non, cet idiot était à nouveau en train de se maltraiter mentalement…

Le mage de l'air s'était senti pousser des ailes en imaginant Aki et Lucy l'accueillir chez lui, couteaux en main et le toisant d'un regard à faire peur au diable lui même. Mais cette panique s'était éteinte d'elle-même à l'instant où ses pensées avait dérivé vers Wendy. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était mis à remarcher lentement.

Jusqu'à présent, le rythme effréné de cette mission de rang S ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de penser à elle. Mais à présent terminé, Mark recommençait à se triturer l'esprit en pensant à la bleue. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est-ce que elle lui en voulait ? Quelle question idiote ! Bien sur qu'elle devait être furieuse… Comment aurait-t-il pu n'en pas être autrement après ce qu'il venait de faire ?  
Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il était parti sans prévenir personne, et encore moins Wendy. Aki avait mise au courant grâce à un mot écrit à l'arrache laissé chez lui. Ce geste était lâche et brusque. Laxus le lui avait répété autant de fois que nécessaire, et Mark ne le niait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : le jeune métis n'en pouvait plus.  
Mark ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de cette fille qu'il avait longtemps considérée comme sa protégée, sa petite sœur. Il n'aimait pas moins Wendy. Cette dernière était toujours sa véritable raison de vivre. Mais être aux premières loges pour assister à la fulgurante évolution de la Dragon Slayer avait naturellement éveillé des sentiments contradictoires en lui. Wendy n'était plus une petite fille. La Dragon Slayer avait grandi et Mark ne pouvait pas s'en cacher. L'affection qu'il éprouvait pour la bleue s'était transformée en un brulant désir. Mark n'avait rien à se reprocher, tout cela était même normal. Mais désirer Wendy, le terrien se l'était interdit…

Sentant son cœur se charger de culpabilité, il laissa une nouvelle fois son esprit plonger dans sa mémoire. Une douloureuse réminiscence qui n'était pas resurgi depuis six mois. Mais maintenant, elle venait frapper à la porte. Un souvenir gênant que Mark aurait aimé, si cela avait été possible, faire disparaître à tout jamais.

* * *

_Cinq ans plus tôt, arène de Crocus, capitale de Fiore._

_L'enthousiasme du public ne voulait pas faiblir alors que la prochaine épreuve des grands magiques allait bientôt être annoncée. Le premier combat de ce grand tournoi qui marquait le grand retour de Fairy Tail avait complétement transcendé l'audience qui était complètement folle de bonheur. L'époustouflante performance de Wendy Marvel face à son camarade Mark Celler était bien sur le centre de toutes les discussions dans l'immense arêne de la capitale de Fiore, et l'euphorie repartit de plus belle au moment où les concurrents de l'épreuve intitulé « Hidden » prenait place sur le terrain sableux._

_Erza faisait sa réapparition dans la tribune réservé à l'équipe A de Fairy Tail alors que Grey était lui déjà parti en bas pour prendre part à l'épreuve. Lucy, toujours inquiète pour ses deux amis se précipita alors à la rencontre de la reine des fées/_

_« Alors ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?_

— _Ils sont en bonne santé. Répondit la rouge avec un sourire rassurant. Ils n'ont pas subi de graves blessures._

— _Et le moral de Mark ? _

— _De quoi tu parles ? intervint Natsu, hargard._

— _Il a eu quelques problèmes de ce côté, mais j'ai pu lui parler. Ça va, désormais. » expliqua Erza en croisant les bras._

_Lucy laisser échapper un profond soupir de soulagement, témoignant de toute l'anxiété qui avait gonflé sa poitrine jusque là. _

_« Dieu merci ! J'ai eu tellement peur !_

— _Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes. bougonna Natsu._

— _Laisse tomber, tu veux ? Je vais aller les voir pour les féliciter ! »_

_Et sans même attendre l'avis d'Erza, elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs du stade._

_Plusieurs mètres plus loin, à l'abri du brouhaha de l'arène causé par les vivats du public en délire, Wendy et Mark profitaient toujours de ce moment de calme et d'intimité qui venait se créer entre eux, et dont ils avaient eu terriblement besoin après l'épreuve que fut ce combat pour eux.  
Mark serrait toujours fermement sa protégée dans ses puissants bras tandis que Wendy lui rendait sa étreinte aussi forte que son corps le permettait, en souhaitant que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Le terrien se surprit à sentir les battements de cœur de la Dragon Slayer près de sa poitrine. Le rythme effréné de ces vibrations lui indiqua qu'il était peut-être temps que la petite bleue se repose enfin._

_« Il faut que tu dormes maintenant… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle était encore fortement agrippé à lui. _

_Il la repoussa alors avec douceur. Debout et face à lui, Wendy le fixa alors d'un regard brillant d'une lueur intense. Mark l'avait bien lâché, mais son cœur continuait inlassablement de battre la chamade en même qu'elle posait les yeux sur son visage._

_« Je vais retourner dehors voir la suite du tournoi._

— _Mais, Polyussica-san a dit que tu te devais te reposer aussi ! pressa Wendy._

— _Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, ok ? »_

_Il lui adressa un rassurant sourire puis tourna prestement les talons à sa protégée, mais cette dernière le retint alors en tirant faiblement sur son débardeur, au niveau de la taille. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir Wendy qui n'osait plus le regarder. Elle ne dit pas un mot pour justifier son geste, ce qui fit légèrement rire le jeune homme qui posa affectueusement sa main sur le crâne de la petite adolescente._

_« Je reviendrais te voir plus tard avec Carla, pas de souci. » dit-il d'une voix pleine d'affection._

_Wendy alors releva les yeux, voyant Mark s'apprêtant à lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Mais c'est à ce moment que le cerveau de la jeune fille se déconnecta. Elle se dressa sans réfléchir sur la pointe de ses pieds pour offrir ses lèvres au mage d'air…_

_Tout s'était déroulé en une fraction de seconde. Mark n'avait rien vu ou anticipé. Le contact des ses lèvres avec celles de Wendy l'arrêta soudainement. Un contact surprenant… et agréable ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en basculant en arrière, récupérant au passage toute ses capacités cognitives qu'il avait perdues à la suite de ce baiser. Ce retour à la réalité avait été si violent que Mark s'en retrouva sur les fesses. Le regard aussi terrorisé que vitreux, il ne vit pas Wendy reprendre à son tour ses esprits.  
Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, son corps avait bougé tout seul, et maintenant, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire… Une chaleur indescriptible fit vaciller son corps. Wendy voulu disparaître. Aussi paniquée que Mark, elle eut quand même la lucidité de se courber en avant en signe d'excuse._

_« M…Mark-san ! P-pa-pardonne-moi ! Cria-t-elle presque, les yeux fermés. »_

_Mais ce qu'elle vit en se redressant ne fit pas descendre sa tension. Mark était toujours le postérieure à terre, les yeux toujours écarquillés de terreur alors qu'il portait un doigt tremblant à ses lèvres. Une image, une vision, un choc beaucoup trop intense pour Wendy. Son corps ne le supportait plus…_

_« Wendy ! »_

_Le métis sortit de sa léthargie en voyant sa protégé basculer en avant. Il se jeta vers elle pour lui éviter une lourde et douloureuse chute. Le choc émotionnel, couplé à sa fatigue, avait eu raison de la Dragon Slayer qui avait tout simplement perdu conscience. Rassuré de l'avoir rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe, Mark sentit néanmoins son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage crispé de la petite bleue. Et comme les bonnes choses n'arrivent jamais seules, c'est le moment précis que choisit Lucy pour ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie._

_« Coucou vous deux, j'espère que je… Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! » hurla-t-elle presque hystérique._

_C'était surement l'une des premières fois où Mark était content de voir son ami débarquer en trombe. Lucy se précipita sans réfléchir vers eux pour s'enquérir de l'état de Wendy._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Oh ! Mark !_

— _Arrête de crier bordel ! Elle va bien ! s'énerva le métis en serrant les dents. Reste avec elle s'il-te-plait… J'ai... Il faut que je prenne l'air. _

_Il lui confia une Wendy toujours inconsciente avant de se tourner vers la sortie._

— _Hey ! Mais attends ! »_

_Mark n'attendit pas. Il se volatilisa devant son amie en se téléportant. Furieuse mais appliquée, Lucy replaça la petite fille avec soin dans son lit. Essayer d'aller chercher son idiot d'ami était inutile, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que Wendy se réveille. Mais que diable venait-il de se passer ici ? Et pourquoi le visage de la petite fille exprimait tant de douleur ? Comme pour communiquer avec Mark, elle se tourna vers la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie avec une mine plus qu'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, celui-là ?_

_Déjà loin, Mark s'était téléporté en dehors de l'arène. Il marchait maintenant dans les rues de Crocus, vidées de leurs passants à cause du tournoi. Le regard vitreux, il se ressassa cet incident qui secouait son for intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Wendy. Le mage de l'air était conscient des sentiments que la jeune adolescente nourrissait pour lui, mais comment aurait-il pu anticiper une chose pareille ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle situation un jour. Le pire, c'est qu'un terrible sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité venait peu à peu envahir son esprit. Mark se sentait terriblement mal. Complètement dégouté de lui même…_

…_Pendant un court moment, il avait apprécié ce baiser volé._

_Wendy se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à Lucy en lui demandant de ne le révéler à personne. Quant à Mark, c'est seulement à la fin des grands jeux magiques se confia à son tour à sa meilleure amie. Heureusement pour les deux tourtereaux, ce fâcheux incident n'altéra pas leur relation, renforcée par le terrible combat contre les dragons de la porte éclipse, où Wendy avait vu son bien-aimé perdre la vie sous ses yeux avant l'intervention salvatrice de Ultear qui avait pu remonter le temps d'une minute et ainsi, sauvé l'humanité.  
__Mark continua de veiller sur Wendy comme il s'était promis de le faire, tel un grand frère, et en s'interdisant de ressentir quelconque sentiment pour la bleue. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de tenir cet engagement…_

* * *

Il y était. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Magnolia et Mark se tenait devant la maison de son amie. Prêt à affronter son gourou. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que sa grande sœur ne soit pas présente, ainsi que Wendy. Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, pas pour le moment. C'est en serrant les dents qu'il frappa à la porte de Lucy.

« A une heure pareille ? Natsu ! Je t'ai déjà dit de… Oh.

— Heu, _Tadaïma _? » risqua Mark en se grattant la tête.

Lucy se renfrogna à une vitesse qui effraya presque le jeune homme. Mais Mark tenta tout de même de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Heu… Salut Lucy ça faisait longtemps ! Il fit alors l'erreur de baisser les yeux, avant de les écarquiller de stupeur. Wow ! Ta poitrine ! Elle est énor… »

Le poing de Lucy fouetta l'air. Mark s'était baissé in-extremis pour éviter le coup rageur de son amie. Se relevant tout sourire, il ne vit pas la poêle qui volait à travers la chambre et qui s'écrasa en plein sur son visage.

« Serieusement… gronda une voix dans la pièce. C'est tout ce que tu as pensé à lui dire, après six mois ?! »

Mark se mit à trembler tandis qu'il reconnaissait ce ton intimidant et menaçant. Cette précision chirurgicale pour envoyer des objets de toute sorte ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Son visage se déforma de terreur alors qu'il se le frottait encore de douleur.

« A-a-a Aki-nee ?! »

Avec un regard presque mesquin, Lucy prit soin de tirer son ami à l'intérieur, et la porte se ferma derrière lui. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre ensuite ne furent que d'atroces cris de douleurs poussées par le jeune homme.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, sur Terre,_

Un jeune homme à l'apparence sombre marchait dans les couloirs sur-éclairés de ce qui semblait être l'immeuble d'une immense ville. Il possédait de courts cheveux noirs qui se mariaient largement avec son visage renfermé et n'exprimant aucune émotion. Son regard sombre et vitreux était concentré devant lui et sa longue veste de rouge couvrant son pull à col roulé était la seule chose qui détonnait sur lui. Son pantalon était lui aussi noir, et rentrait dans de grosses bottes de la même sinistre couleur.

« Jaden, attends-moi voyons ! »

Lâchant un soupir teinté d'ennui, le prénommé Jaden s'arrêta pour à peine tourner la tête et se contenta de jeter un regard du coin de l'œil à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Une jolie jeune femme de petite taille et aux longs cheveux verts arrivait vers lui en marchant à cloche pied. Elle portait une petite veste verte au dessus d'un tee-shirt blanc laissant apparaître une partie de sa poitrine. Plus bas, sa mini-jupe de couleur immaculé et ses chaussures de lycéenne japonaise lui donnait une apparence presque enfantine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? grogna le brun, ennuyé.

— Oh… Est-ce une façon de me saluer ? se plaignit la jeune femme en mimant une moue.

— Christa, laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait. »

La dénommée Christa fit un bon en avant pour se planter devant le sombre jeune homme. Elle se pencha avec les mains dans le dos pour le fixer de son intense regard orangé au fond duquel trônaient de fines pupilles rappelant celle d'un félin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin ? interrogea la verte avec un regard malicieux.

— Laisse tomber. éluda Jaden en dégageant les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son front. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Tu as déjà oublié ? s'étonna-t-elle. Le maître m'a appelé.

— C'est encore toi qui va m'accompagner ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et oui ! »

Jaden retint un autre soupir en voyant le visage de sa partenaire s'illuminer en donnant cette information. Il tenta d'ignorer son regard aguicheur avant de reprendre sa marche.

« Allons-y, il nous attends »

La jeune femme n'émit cette fois aucune objection et reprit sa démarche contracté à coté de lui. Il leur fallut quelques secondes avant d'arriver à une grande porte qui semblait être celle d'un bureau.

« Entrez. »

Sans plus attendre, le sombre garçon poussa la porte pour rentrer dans une obscure pièce dans laquelle une imposante silhouette inidentifiable les dévisageait de son bureau, la tête appuyée contre son poing. Jaden et Christa s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui.

« Sirius-sama, Vous nous avez convoqué ?

— Oui. J'espère que vous êtes prêt, Christa, Jaden. Deux mois ont passé depuis votre retour. »

A peine éclairé par la fenêtre derrière lui qui laissait passer la lumière générée par les seuls rayons de la lune, le mystérieux grand homme entrelaça ses doigts pour se tenir sur ses coudes, laissant apparaître un regard aussi sombre que celui de Jaden.

« Il est temps de retourner le chercher. Le moment est venu. »

**_Fin du chapitre n°1_**

* * *

_Voila pour ce premier chapitre qui je l'espère,_ _vous aura plu ! J'attends vos remarque et vos impressions par le biais de vos review, comme d'habitude._

_Votre serviteur,_

_Viday_


	2. Le duo du ciel et de l'air

**Amis du week-end, bonjour (ou bonsoir) !**

**Me voila après un mois d'absence. Désolé pour l'attente ! **

**Vous avez été nombreux pour le 1er chapitre et je vous en remercie, ça fait toujours aussi chaud au coeur ! Je dois aussi vous présenter mes excuses pour le nombre incalculables de fautes et d'oublis dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai changé ma méthode de relecture pour les limiter aux maximum ! **

**Un remerciement spécial aux reviewers, vous avez été plus nombreux par rapport à Entre deux mondes ! Et bien sûr comme d'habitude, une pensée particulière pour Mavel !**

**Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°2 : Le duo du ciel et du vent.**_

Les couloirs de Fairy Hills restaient étrangement calmes en ce soir d'été. Beaucoup des filles n'étaient pas encore rentrées au dortoir, alors que ciel bleu avait déjà laissé sa place à une voûte céleste du plus belle effet. Elle donnait un spectacle étoilé qui n'était visible qu'à cet endroit de la ville.

Malgré cette vue enivrante, la prêtresse des cieux demeurait seule dans sa chambre. Le ventre à peine rempli, Wendy avait rapidement pris congé de ses camarades pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une chambre que Mirajane lui avait léguée après son départ chez Laxus. Carla avait toujours jugé cette pièce « beaucoup trop grande ». L'immense lit pour deux personnes qui trônait au milieu de la chambre pouvait donner raison à l'exceed. De plus, des draps immaculés tombaient du plafond pour entourer le lit, lui donnant un aspect majestueux. Bien trop pour la jeune bleue, d'après Carla.  
Mais l'ainée des Strauss avait insisté pour tout laisser à Wendy. Ce n'était pas que le lit, mais tout le mobilier qui était resté. Armoires, commodes, et autres meubles taillés dans un bois de qualité, qui laissait penser que cette chambre avait appartenu à une noble.

Lasse, Wendy défit sa queue de cheval pour libérer sa longue chevelure bleue nuit, avant de se jeter mollement dans son lit. Allongée sur le dos, elle posa son poignet sur le creux de son nez en lâchant un profond soupir. Elle tourna alors son regard transparent sur les trois cadres photos qui surplombaient son chevet. La première photo était probablement sa favorite, malgré la honte qu'elle ressentait en posant les yeux dessus. Ce cliché avait immortalisé le moment où Lucy l'avait affublé d'une tenue rose pour le moins embarrassante, avec un serre-tête orné d'oreilles de chat. Un petit sourire déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'elle passa à la deuxième photo. Toute la guilde y était rassemblée en tenue traditionnel. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, sauf Mark, qui était déjà reparti sur Terre à cette époque.  
C'est en posant les yeux sur le troisième cadre que son visage afficha une expression légèrement amère. Cette photo-là avait déjà deux ans. Wendy, en plein dans l'adolescence et heureuse comme jamais, y tenait le bras de Mark. Même s'il semblait être content, le jeune homme était moins à l'aise et ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre, comme en témoignait le regard plein quelque peu embarrassé qu'il lançait à la petite bleue. Ce cliché immortalisait la première participation du terrien à un examen pour le rang S. Une épreuve qui s'était mal terminée pour les deux « tourtereaux ».

La jeune femme se saisit avec un soin particulier du cadre photo. Maintenant couchée sur le ventre, elle balada ses doigts contre le verre qui protégeait ce cliché qui lui importait tant. Il lui rappelait ces derniers jours heureux. Ces moments où le métis lui parlait, lui souriait, la protégeait. Ces jours où il était encore présent pour elle…

…

_Deux ans plus tôt, île de Tenrojima,_

_« Allez, on y est presque ! »_

_Ils ne comptaient plus les heures. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup trop de temps qu'ils étaient là. Mark ne voulait pas montrer sa fatigue. Il était hors de question que Wendy le soigne une nouvelle fois. Elle l'avait déjà bien assez aidé._

_« Mark ! »_

_Le métis se retourna pour voir la bleue qui lui tendait la main. Elle était en contre-bas, et avait besoin de son aide pour le rejoindre sur la petite corniche de pierre qu'il venait d'escalader. Il s'exécuta sans trainer pour ramener sa protégée près de lui, en prenant bien soin de la soutenir en la saisissant délicatement par la taille. « Merci », dit-elle alors qu'il lui souriait affectueusement.  
Ils profitèrent de ce moment pour admirer le panorama qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Tenrojima, la terre sacrée de Fairy Tail. Wendy se sentit revigorée en respirant l'air frais qui soufflait à cette hauteur, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le sifflement du vent. A côté d'elle, Mark regardait plus bas, détaillant avec attention le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru pour arriver jusque là. Une jungle luxuriante qu'ils avaient traversée, non sans peine. Heureusement pour lui, Wendy connaissait quelque peu les lieux, ce qui leur avait évité quelques malheureuses rencontres._

_Le terrien ne revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'il avait eue. Se faire sélectionner pour cet examen pour le rang S, c'était inespéré. Et pourtant, il était là, et en bonne position pour atteindre son but. Wendy lui était d'une aide précieuse. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé au premier abord. Elle avait insisté pour être son partenaire. Malgré ses quelques réticences, le mage de l'air s'était contraint à accepter l'offre de la bleue. Après tout, c'était d'abord pour elle qu'il faisait tout ça._

_L'épreuve était en tout point identique à celle ayant eu lieu dix ans auparavant. Cette année où la guilde noire de Grimoire Heart était venue tout chambouler. Il y avait cinq concurrents, tous assistés par un partenaire. Mark était l'un d'entre eux, mais le métis était loin d'être favori. Natsu, Grey, Fried, et Elfman étaient ceux à qui il disputait le rang S tant convoité. Respectivement assistés par Happy, Juvia, Bixlow, et Evergreen. Heureusement pour le duo du ciel et de l'air, c'était la route du cadet des Strauss et de la femme de l'unité Rajin qui avait croisé la leur. Le combat fut disputé, et Mark, grâce à la précieuse aide de Wendy, s'était adjugé une victoire assez net sur l'adepte du Take Over._

_C'était d'ailleurs l'endroit où avait eu lieu cet affrontement que le terrien observait de leur position élevée. Le combat avait éclaté dans la forêt se trouvant sous leurs yeux, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que la flore y avait souffert..._

_« On y est peut-être allé un peu fort... » dit-il en continuant de regarder en bas._

_Wendy se contenta de sourire discrètement, comme pour cacher sa gêne. Mark n'exagérait pas. Les quatre combattants n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts, et le trou qui pouvait se voir au milieu de l'épaisse jungle en témoignait parfaitement._

_« Le plus important, c'est qu'Eflman-san et Evergreen-san aillent bien ! répondit-elle d'une voix pas très assurée, faisant pouffer son vis-à-vis._

— _Une jolie façon de te rassurer, hein ? _

— _Hum… disons que c'est ça ! confirma la bleue en posant ses deux mains dans son dos et en levant légèrement la tête. Je n'aime pas me battre. Mais je t'ai promis que je te t'aiderai à devenir mage de rang S. »_

_Mark voulu répondre, mais il ne fit que béer. Une brise souffla au même moment dans leur dos, faisant virevolter les longs cheveux de sa bleue. Wendy avait grandi, déjà quinze ans. Et Mark était pour ainsi dire le premier à constater la métamorphose de la jeune adolescente. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard empli de fascination du jeune homme dans son dos. « Elle devient magnifique… ». C'est ce qu'il était sur le point de penser avant de se donner une claque mentale lui permettant de revenir sur terre. Il ne devait pas se dire ce genre de chose. Il se l'était interdit.  
C'est en se retournant que Wendy le surprit en train de secouer frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche en fermant les yeux._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

— _Hein ? glapit le terrien, démasqué. Non, ça va j'étais juste en train de m'aérer un peu l'esprit ! » expédia le jeune homme en agitant les bras._

_D'abord surprise, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire d'ange._

_« On devrait se remettre en route, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Soulagé, Mark acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Wendy grandissait, mais son innocence, elle, restait absolument intacte. Il se demanda comment cela était possible en côtoyant autant Lucy… Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout._

_« Tu as raison, allons-y. »_

_Ils continuèrent leur marche à la recherche d'un indice qui les mènerait à la tombe de Maevis Vermillon, ou sinon, d'un autre concurrent à affronter. Même si cette dernière solution était plus du souhait du métis… Wendy, elle, était inquiète. S'ils avaient remporté leur combat contre Elfman et Evergreen, Mark avait subi quelques blessures que la Dragon Slayer avait due soigner. Et cette dernière espérait maintenant que personne d'autre ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin. _

_Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient les immenses racines de l'arbre sacré, elle s'immobilisa, pétrifiée et les sens en alerte. Mark s'arrêta à ses côtés en se penchant vers elle, curieux._

_« Tu as senti quelque chose ?_

— _Cette odeur… bégaya la bleue, pourquoi… lui ? »_

_Elle était terrifiée. Mark, lui, ne comprenait pas. Mais la voix qui retentit alors lui mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille :_

_« Si j'avais su qu'on tomberait sur vous… »_

_Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du mage d'air, visiblement heureux d'entendre cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop._

_« Natsu… »_

_Wendy restait sous le choc. Natsu, son homologue de feu. C'était sans doute le pire adversaire sur lequel ils pouvaient tomber ! Comment allaient-ils faire face à lui ? Lentement mais sûrement, une légère angoisse s'empara d'elle. Et ce n'était pas l'image d'Happy, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens pour faire comprendre qu'il était lui aussi présent, qui la rassura._

_« Après tout ce temps, je vais enfin avoir droit à ce combat contre toi ! »_

_Il trépignait d'impatience. Même à plusieurs mètres d'eux, Wendy pouvait sentir toute l'excitation qui animait Natsu. Le mage de feu frappa ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre, faisant exploser ses flammes. Elle regarda alors son partenaire. Il était bien plus confiant qu'elle, même si elle pouvait voir une goutte de sueur perler le long de sa tempe. Son sourire trahissait l'excitation grandissante et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Wendy le connaissait bien, et elle savait que le challenge qui leur faisait maintenant face devait avoir réveillé l'esprit combatif de Mark.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui en tirant discrètement le tee-shirt de son bien-aimé, au niveau de la taille. Un message qu'elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il comprenne. Il la regarda, surpris de voir cette expression inquiète sur son visage. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? se demanda-t-elle. L'objectif était de trouver la tombe de Maevis, pas d'éliminer tous les adversaires qu'ils rencontreraient ! Il était encore temps de battre en retraite et de peaufiner une autre stratégie !_

_« Wen'. »_

_Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net. Sa voix était placide, réfléchie. Aussi impressionnant et déroutant que cela pouvait être, Mark réussissait à garder son calme et à ne pas se laisser emporter par sa volonté de se battre. Le fait qu'il venait de l'appeler par son surnom, avec autant de sérénité, était presque une preuve pour Wendy._

_« Tu veux qu'on évite ce combat, c'est ça ? chuchota-t-il en ne lâchant pas Natsu des yeux._

— _Tu ne pourras pas battre Natsu-san à toi tout seul. s'expliqua-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler sa crainte._

— _Et qui a dit que je comptais me battre seul contre lui ? »_

_Il avait posé la question comme si c'était une évidence. Wendy comprit qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait prévu d'affronter Natsu seul. Et cela la rendit heureuse. Consciente de la forte amitié qui liait Natsu et Mark, elle était persuadée que les deux allaient vouloir en découdre sans aucune aide extérieure. Mais même avec son soutient, pouvaient-ils venir à bout du fils d'Igneel ?_

_« Désolé Natsu, ce n'est pas contre moi que tu vas te battre, mais contre nous deux. déclara le métis._

— _Oh… Je vois ! fit le rose, pas déçu pour autant._

— _Sans elle, je ne serais pas arrivé aussi loin. On va gagner, et j'obtiendrais le rang S à ta place !_

— _On vous attend ! Ramenez-vous ! lança Natsu en se mettant en position. Je m'enflamme ! _

— _AYE ! »_

_Wendy fit de même, prête à combattre. Mais elle sentit la main de Mark se poser sur son épaule, comme pour lui dire d'attendre. Il s'exprima sur un ton calme et monocorde :_

_« Notre élément est désavantagé face au feu. Mais je pense que je peux le gérer au corps-à-corps, même s'il a plus de puissance que moi. Il faudra que tu me soutiennes, Wen._

_ — Tu ne vas pas utiliser Air Soul ? demanda-t-elle._

— _Pas maintenant. souffla le métis. J'ai un plan, fais-moi confiance. _

— _Compris ! »_

_Les poings serrés et les muscles tendus. Mark s'avança devant Wendy pour faire face à son ami et rival. C'est en plongeant un regard débordant de concentration qu'il prononça deux mots :_

_« Air Drive… »_

_Comme pour répondre à son appel, l'air s'agita autour de lui et son corps s'illumina d'une lumière immaculée avant de tourner au bleu foncé. L'aura venteuse s'empara de ses membres pour recouvrir l'intégralité de son corps. Le mage de l'air était prêt à en découdre._

_« Allons-y. » dit-il alors que son regard émeraude se mit à briller plus fort._

_Une déferlante de vent azur se leva soudainement dans le dos du métis en fonçant à toute vitesse sur lui alors qu'il était sans défense. « Wendy est en train d'attaquer Mark ?! » s'exclama Happy. Médusé et coupé dans son élan, Natsu vit le terrien disparaitre dans un flash de lumière juste avant de se faire emporté par le hurlement du dragon céleste. Pris de court, le mage de feu ne put que se protéger à la hâte en se réfugiant derrière ses deux bras croisés. Il fut emporté au loin, et c'est à ce moment que Mark réapparut dans la direction où le mage de feu se faisait souffler, le bras déjà tendues._

_« Air Blast ! »_

_La détonation fut lourde et puissante. Le missile formé d'air s'écrasa sur Natsu avec une puissance inouïe qui l'envoya valser dans les airs. Mark tendit à nouveau le bras droit pour tirer une nouvelle fois. Mais l'air n'explosa pas. Happy vola au secours de son partenaire pour le stabiliser, empêchant le mage d'air de viser correctement._

_« Mets la gomme, Happy ! »_

_« AYE ! »_

_L'exceed qui portait encore Natsu fonça alors en direction du métis à une allure folle et lâcha sa « cargaison » qui se servit alors de son élan, le poing déjà enflammé et prêt à frapper._

_« Karyu no Tekken ! »_

_Mark se mit immédiatement à charger son propre poing. Il frappa, et l'impact entre les deux combattants généra une onde de choc tel que Wendy manqua de décoller du sol à cause de la terrible explosion, tandis qu'Happy, encore dans les airs, fut expulsé au loin à tel point qu'il était sur le point de passer au-dessus du vide. Mais l'intervention salvatrice de la Dragon Slayer du ciel le sauva in extremis._

_« Merci, Wendy ! Tu me sauves ! » remercia l'exceed, maintenant logé dans les bras de l'adolescente._

_Le geste avait été naturel pour elle. Ils étaient certes adversaires, mais avant tout des camarades._

_Sans un mot, elle relâcha le chat bleu qui s'envola à nouveau dans les airs pour observer la situation. Un énorme cratère s'était formé autour des deux combattants qui se tenaient mains entrelacés, pris dans une intense épreuve de force. Natsu fit alors résonner son aura pour prendre le dessus sur son ami, qui résistait tant bien que mal à l'énorme pression qu'il subissait. En position de faiblesse, Mark s'enfonçait peu à peu dans le sol alors qu'il serrait les dents au point de pouvoir se les fissurer. La force de son ami dépassait de loin la sienne, malgré sa transformation, et il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. C'est alors que le Dragon Slayer prit soudain son souffle en gonflant son ventre, faisant sursauter Wendy qui observait le tout de loin._

_« Il va le tirer à bout portant ! » s'exclama Happy, tout aussi paniqué._

_Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Mark était sur le point de se faire carboniser vif, mais une lumière écarlate entoura tout à coup son corps. Natsu n'eut pas le temps de déchainer son souffle ardent qu'il fut renversé par son adversaire qui le plaqua au sol in-extremis. Le souffle du Dragon explosa en direction du ciel en manquant de toucher l'arbre sacré, avant de s'évanouir complètement.  
Se relevant rapidement pour s'éloigner et reprendre ses esprits, Mark sut tout de suite à quoi, ou plutôt à qui il devait son salut. C'est en tournant légèrement la tête derrière lui qu'il rencontra le regard de Wendy. La Dragon Slayer avait réussi à lancer son sort « Arms » juste à temps pour que le mage retourne une situation déjà bien périlleuse. Ils n'eurent aucune parole, juste un sourire. Un sourire qui en dit long sur la complicité qui les liait._

_Devant eux, Natsu se relevait en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide de son manche. Il était visiblement heureux, ce combat tenait déjà toute ses promesses._

_« A bout portant ! lui lança Mark. Sérieusement ? _

— _Je savais que tu allais t'en sortir, rétorqua le rose en souriant._

— _Et si tu t'étais trompé ? »_

_Natsu passa rapidement son pouce sur son nez en reniflant, avant de se remettre en garde._

_« C'est que tu n'aurais pas fait un adversaire à ma hauteur ! »_

_Il n'en fallut pas moins à Mark pour qu'il se jette sur son rival. Les coups s'échangèrent dans un lourd fracas. Chacune de leurs attaques se neutralisaient ou manquaient leurs cibles. Les deux concurrents se connaissaient parfaitement et n'en étaient plus à tester leurs forces respectives. Quand un poing partait, il était immédiatement bloqué. Pareil pour les coups de pieds, déviés ou parés. Simple spectatrice, Wendy ne surprit à comparer cette joute à une danse. Car oui, le Dragon Slayer de feu et le mage d'air offrait un ballet de coups dégageant une incroyable harmonie, presque effrayante pour la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas intervenir sous peine de les gêner._

_Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. Si le combat paraissait équilibré, cela n'allait pas durer. Mark était déjà quasiment à fond, alors que Natsu lui n'utilisait pas encore tout son pouvoir. Le fait que le métis ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête sans utiliser Air Drive n'avait rien de rassurant. Et les sorts de Wendy pouvant augmenter les capacités de ses alliés avaient un effet trop éphémère pour peser durablement sur le combat. Elle ne pouvait que compter sur les paroles du terrien. Trois mots d'ordres qui se répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit : « lui faire confiance »._

_Car Mark commençait à montrer d'évidents signes de faiblesse. Il subit un violent coup de boule enflammé qui le fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Haletant et cherchant son souffle, il s'essuya le front à l'aide de son avant-bras pendant que son vis-à-vis marquait lui aussi un temps d'arrêt. Il dominait, mais se fatiguait aussi._

_« Alors, déjà épuisé ? nargua Natsu_

— _Tu m'as pris pour qui, Grey ? se moqua Mark en retour. Envoie la sauce, j'attends ! »_

_Comme pour appuyer ses dires, son aura venteuse s'excita autour de son corps. Natsu ne vit pas le signe que Mark venait de faire discrètement à sa partenaire qui se trouvait toujours derrière lui. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il fit à son tour souffler les flammes autour de lui pour répondre à son ami._

_« Tu veux que j'envoie la sauce ? OK ! »_

_L'aura ardente du Dragon Slayer tournait de plus en plus frénétiquement en faisant trembler le sol. L'atmosphère en devenait presque suffocante et irrespirable, mais Mark restait imperturbable. Son plan venait de s'activer. Derrière lui, Wendy s'afférait déjà. Elle chargea le maximum de magie et activa à nouveau Arms sur Mark, qui sentit que l'effet était cette fois-ci bien plus puissant. Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant, en même temps que la voix de Natsu qui gronda alors :_

_« Raienryu Môdo ! »_

_Le mode du Dragon de feu foudroyant. Natsu ne comptait pas y aller de main morte, comme le terrien l'avait prévu. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage avant de s'évanouir presque instantanément, il n'allait avoir qu'une seule chance. Le dragon de feu alluma alors ses deux mains qui donnèrent l'impression de se confondre avec ses flammes, entourés d'un filet d'électricité. _

_« Une flamme dans la main droite…  
Une flamme dans la main gauche…  
En les combinant toutes les deux… »_

_Il joignit rapidement ses deux mains qui générèrent une immense boule de feu, faisant facilement deux à trois fois sa taille. L'électricité crépitait de manière incontrôlable autour de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'astre miniature._

_« RAIENRYU NO KOEN ! »_

_La gigantesque boule de feu fondit à toute vitesse vers Mark en ravageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Ce dernier rouvrit soudainement ses yeux et tendit ses deux bras vers la fournaise qui fonçait à toute vitesse sur lui._

_« Il ne va pas essayer de la parer ?! » s'affola Happy._

_Mais Mark ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La boule de feu s'écrasa sur lui avec une violence inouïe, mais n'explosa pas. Au prix d'un effort acharné, il avait réussi à amortir le choc et faisait maintenant obstacle à la progression du soleil miniature._

_« Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette boule… Pas avec __Wendy _qui est derrière moi ! » cria-t-il en retenant la boule de feu de toutes ses forces.

_Natsu n'en revint pas, n'arrivant pas à croire que le terrien arrivait à bloquer l'une de ses attaques les plus puissantes. Le mage d'air poussa un dernier hurlement en levant légèrement ses bras, soulevant ainsi l'orbe ardent qui lui brulait les mains._

_« Air… CANON ! »_

_L'explosion d'air propulsa l'attaque de Natsu dans le ciel de Tenrojima, avant de se désintégrer dans une colossale et aveuglante explosion qui assombrit instantanément le voile bleu au-dessus de leur tête. C'est presque en un battement de cil qu'une atmosphère orageuse s'agita au-dessus des combattants. La chaleur et l'électricité contenue dans l'attaque de Natsu avait complétement déréglé le climat de l'île. Mark observa avec satisfaction les effets de son plan qui marchait pour l'instant comme sur des roulettes. Il avait pris un risque considérable, un dangereux pari à quitte ou double qui venait de tourner en sa faveur. Car Natsu était momentanément immobilisé suite à ce déchainement de puissance. Il devait reprendre son souffle et ne pouvait que regarder son rival lui sourire comme s'il venait de l'avoir._

_« Co…Comment t'as fait ça ?! demanda-t-il en hurlant._

— _J'ai une partenaire qui assure mes arrières. » répondit simplement le terrien._

_Wendy sentit toute sa crispation disparaître, d'un seul coup. Elle avait eu peur, mais jusqu'au bout, elle lui avait fait confiance. Elle attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer maintenant que Mark semblait avoir repris l'avantage._

_« Maintenant, c'est à moi de te montrer ce qu'il se passe quand j'envoie tout. »_

_Il ferma à nouveau les yeux devant un Natsu désabusé. Son aura bleue foncé descendit lentement le long de son corps jusqu'à ses pieds qui décolèrent alors du sol. Les filets d'air remontèrent soudainement pour danser autour de lui en même temps que son corps devenait translucide. _

_« Air Soul… »_

_La transformation se finit pile au moment où le mage de feu recouvrait ses mouvements. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Mark était déjà insaisissable. Natsu ne paniqua pas pourtant et sourit à son tour en détendant sa garde, fixant son ami qui lévitait au-dessus de lui._

_« Tu sais, commença le métis. Le vieux m'a dit que sous cette transformation, ma mère pouvait déclencher orages et ouragans… _

— _Ouais, et après ? fit Natsu. Même si tu pouvais le faire, tu n'as plus de magie !_

— _T'as raison, je ne peux pas créer et déchainer de tempêtes… »_

_Le mage d'air se contenta alors de lui rendre son sourire tout en levant un doigt vers le ciel, pointant l'énorme cumulonimbus qui menaçait au-dessus de leurs têtes à cause de la technique du Dragon Slayer, qui leva bêtement le regard._

_« Par contre, rien ne m'empêche de les contrôler… »_

_**Fin du chapitre n°2.**_

* * *

**Et voila ! Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Malheureusement j'ai du couper le chapitre original en deux, pour ce résultat là. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et cette fois, vous n'aurez pas à attendre un mois pour avoir la suite, promis ! **

**D'ici là, portez vous bien.**

**Votre serviteur, **

**Viday**

_Ps: les photos de Wendy sont simplement les covers des chapitres 241 et 278 du manga. ;) _


End file.
